Dealing With Life ::REVISED::
by Calimetaure
Summary: [ON HOLD INDEFINITELY] ::GWxSM:: A revised version of the original story, so pretty much everything in the original summary applies. PG 'cause of violence and death in last chapter, a bit of cursing here and there.
1. To The Moon

Welcome to the revised version of Dealing With Life. No, I'm pretty sure the title reflects just  
about *nothing* of the story, but I suck at coming up with titles. I hope this story is less  
confusing than the first version. Enjoy! =^-^=  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The deeper the love, the more greed it has  
Even wanting a grip on every sigh you made  
It's unjust, but still ...  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The colony had ... exploded.  
  
Right in front of his eyes, one minute it was there, the next ... gone. Only some debris  
remained, floating in lazy patterns in the black, starry void that was known as space. He did  
the only thing his numb mind could think of, scream his master's name in denial.  
  
"CHAO LAOSHI!!!"  
~"WuFei! Don't be confused WuFei. If you hesitate it affects your outcome in battles.  
Fight on, WuFei! For the sake of justice in this universe!"~  
  
Those had been his masters last words; keep fighting. And he would fight till the end, for he  
knew of nothing else to do. He was the last of his colony; the last of his clan. His second  
arranged marriage had ended only a few days before this, when Meiran was killed. His first had  
never happened because of the sudden disappearance of the family whose daughter he had been  
arranged to marry. The screen of the Shenlong Gundam, Gundam 05, flickered to life with the  
image of a gentle, sliver haired woman.  
  
She was Serenity-Ohi, queen of the Silver Millenium.  
  
"Serenity-sama," the lone boy acknowledged the woman.  
"WuFei," she replied, then paused, "I felt it. Something horrible has just happened to  
your colony, hasn't it?"  
" ... Hai. It just self-destructed."  
"Gomen nasai."  
"What do you want?"  
"Always to the point," the queen sighed, with a sad smile, "I offer you my daughter's  
hand in marriage, should you wish to continue your clan bloodline, and a home. I know she is not  
of your race, but perhaps this will bridge the gap between races."  
  
WuFei's brow scrunched together in scrutiny of the woman in front of him, another marriage? She  
appeared honest in her intentions, but did he really want another bride? He mulled over her  
offer for a minute and suddenly it dawned upon him that he really had nowhere left to turn.  
  
At least there I will have somewhere to live the Chinese boy sighed, " ... Ryokai."  
"Can you be at the Earth's moon by tomorrow?"  
"At 1600 hours."  
"Very good. I look forward to meeting you in person again, WuFei. It's been a long time."  
  
The screen died away. WuFei altered the course of his gundam to the Moon, the home of the Silver  
Millennium.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Selenity-hime! There you are, still slacking off of your studies."  
  
The Moon Princess winced. Even though the voice was that of her guardian and friend Ami-hime,  
Princess of Mercury and Sailor Mercury, she still marveled at how the girl be so worried about  
studies.  
  
"Anou ... Ami-chan! I was just looking for you ... I need help."  
  
The blue haired girl sighed and would have sweatdropped and bonked the princess on the head, but  
regulations around palace guards kept her from doing so. So she just sweatdropped.  
  
"Iie, kimi masen deshita. I've been watching you prance about here for the last ten  
minutes, looking for Heero-san. Kami-sama only knows where you were before that."  
"She was in the kitchens trying to sneak off with one of Makoto-sempai's freshly made  
cakes for tonight's welcoming party."  
  
They looked in the direction of the new voice. Sailor Mars, another of the Princess' guards and  
the Princess of Mars, Rei-hime, stepped out of the shadows that had concealed her.  
  
"Welcoming party?"  
"Hai, which reminds me why I am here. Your mother wishes to see you, Selenity-hime."  
"Hontou ni? Then I suppose my study break can be taken with her. Sayonara."  
  
With that, the silver clad girl rushed off to the main throne room of the Moon Palace. She knew  
when she was in for a lecture, she was on the recieving end of them time after time, and yet  
nothing could persuade her to actually pay attention to them.  
  
"What welcoming party?" Mercury asked as soon as she was gone.  
"You heard about the colony that blew up?"  
"Aa. Sad, ne?"  
"Hai. There was one survivor. Serenity-Ohi has arranged with him to marry Selenity-hime."  
"Honto ni?! I do not think she will like that much."  
"Iie. I can guarantee you she will not. He is very studious, a scholar like yourself -  
which is not to say that she does not like you - but he is very strict and stubborn."  
  
Mercury regarded Mars, a bit put off, then smiled and nodded. She knew that Rei was very  
sensitive to her friends' feelings, and would never say something to intentionally hurt her  
feelings.  
  
"I agree. He does not sound like the kind Selenity-hime would enjoy to be wed to. I  
wonder why Serenity-Ohi arranged the match."  
  
Mars shrugged and began walking down the long hall to where the training rooms were.  
  
"Come. Makoto-sempai should be training about now... I want to watch."  
"As always."  
  
The long haired Senshi didn't answer as she walked down the long marble hall to the back of the  
wondrous palace.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The training rooms were well equipped for a pacifist palace, but they were *nothing* like the  
ones on Jupiter in the Io Castle. They offered a standard set of training equipment; parallel  
bars, vaults, balance beams, large floor mats of open space; mostly gymnastics equipment. There  
were practice bokkens, but they were hardly adequate for a real practice session. They didn't  
even have cross-bows or other real weapons for the guards, who depended on knives and short  
swords if they had to kill. The training room was meant to be used mostly with hand-to-hand  
combat, and to test powers and learn control, whereas Jovians were known for their fighting  
abilities and their extensive army and training rooms.  
  
Still ... Serenity-Ohi could get better equipment. We don't even have any metal katanas  
to practice with ... it's much easier with them, Makoto-hime, Princess of Jupiter and Sailor  
Jupiter, the third guardian of the Moon Princess, grumbled mentally.  
  
She mentally ran through her list of moves as she performed them.  
  
Thrust ... turn ... block ... parry ... lunge ... turn ... block ... side sweep ...  
thrust ... parry ... block ... Nanto?!  
  
Something made a shuffling noise on the floor in the shadows. Practiced, Makoto didn't freeze or  
begin to look around, knowing that the enemy would be worse off if they thought she wasn't paying  
attention to their presence. As she turned, Makoto got a look at a quick flash of red and blue  
with human features.  
  
Saa ... just Ami-chan and Rei-chan watching. No problem with that.  
  
One of the ways to recognize the other princesses: they all wore their respective planets colors.  
Always. She continued through the exercise, not acknowledging the other Senshi's presence until  
she finished. She lowered the wooden sword and turned to face the onlookers.  
  
"Konnichiwa Ami-chan, Rei-chan," she called, offering a slight bow as she wiped some  
sweat off her forehead.  
"Konnichiwa, Makoto-sempai," responded the two younger girls, bowing back.  
"Ne, Rei-chan, are we still on for tonight's spiritual session?"  
"Hai. And I've convinced Minako-chan and Selenity-hime to join us."  
"Yoshi! Can't wait. ... Ne, do you want to spar? A favor for a favor?"  
  
Rei thought it over. She would love the chance to get to know the older, more mysterious,  
solitary Inner Senshi some more and during sparring sessions Makoto would often talk about her  
home, but Michiru-hime, princess of Neptune and Sailor Neptune, had asked her to meet with Quatre  
and Trowa to practice their music.  
  
"Iie, gomen nasai. I can't, I have a music lesson with Michiru-san. Quatre-kun is going  
to be there as well."  
  
Makoto nodded and smiled a little. She knew a chance to be with the Outer Senshi was a rare  
thing, they were more solitary than herself. With a another parting half wave, she bowed and  
left the room.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As Makoto approached the showers, she heard footsteps behind her. Two arms wrapped around her  
waist and one hand was held over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.  
  
Shimatta! Who now?  
"Konnichiwa, Mako-chan," said a teasing voice.  
  
The brunette let out a very un-lady like groan from behind the hand. She knew that voice, she  
heard it every day and night for the boy who's voice that was, was very loud. She was released  
and turned around to face two playful violet eyes.  
  
"Mou ... Duo-chan! You *almost* scared me that time."  
"Gomen, koi. You know how I like these games."  
"Only too well, because you are certainly not supposed to be in the girls changing area.  
I'm going to take a shower now, you can either wait for me or find Quatre-kun. I believe he and  
Michiru-san should be in the music room. I know how you love to listen to them."  
  
The braided bishounen wonder that was Duo smiled at his lover and blew her a kiss. She smiled  
and blew one back, always amazed at how he made her feel so feminine yet powerful at the same  
time. She watched him leave, then shed her clothes to take a quick shower before she headed back  
to the kitchens. The new boy WuFei, Selenity-hime's arranged fiancee, would be arriving tonight,  
and she had been put in charge of the food. Which was not to say that she minded, rather, she  
enjoyed it and threw herself into it; a show of feminism on her part. Something clanged behind  
her, and the white top she was about to put away was quickly put back on.  
  
"Dare da?" she demanded, slipping into her pants in record time, "Show yourself!"  
  
A Chinese boy came out, hands up in the air, and sniffed in her general direction.  
  
"Ore wa, Chang WuFei."  
NANI?! *That* is Sele-chan's fiancee? The one Duo talks about? she thought, amazed.  
  
This was most definately *not* how she expected WuFei to be, though he was certainly as handsome  
as Duo had described time and again. She wasn't going to tell him that, though, and she would  
not let him get away with being rude.  
  
"I am going to assume you are new to the palace, and that is why you are wandering about  
in a female bathing area," Makoto hissed dangerously, not liking his attitude at all.  
  
The boy glared at her, though he didn't answer. He was too busy taking in her apparel, noting  
how similar she seemed to Meiran.  
  
"You seem to be ready for a fight. Weaklings shouldn't fight," he intoned.  
  
The Senshi of Jupiter narrowed her eyes. Anybody who knew her well knew this look meant trouble  
for the poor soul who dared to insult her. Obviously he did not know her, for he kept a highly  
snobbish air about him and continued glaring at her.  
  
"It is true that weaklings shouldn't fight, but the only way to refrain from being a  
weakling is to learn how to fight and become strong. Would you like to test me on that theory and  
prove to me just how weak I am?" she bit out.  
  
The boy lowered his hands, now looking just as disdainful, but a bit curious.  
  
Another girl would dare fight me? Nataku ... she is just like you ... "Very well.  
Ima. We fight. I assume you know where the gym is."  
  
Biting down on her lip was all Makoto could do to keep herself from growling at him outright.  
She stalked past him, silently, not trusting herself to talk too much, lest she punch him right  
in his pretty jaw.  
  
"Follow me."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
WuFei and Makoto stood, swords at ready, body protectors on. Instead of kendo, WuFei had decided  
to test her ability in an older style of fencing, French style, using a foil. Unfortuneatly for  
him, that was one of Makoto's best styles, because her father insisted that she and her brother  
learn them all.  
  
"Best two out of three rounds. As soon as the sword comes into contact with any of this  
area," Makoto paused, demonstrating the designated torso area with her sword, "wins the round.  
Any other part of the body is out of bounds, the round goes to the other. Wakarimasu ka?"  
"Hai. Wakatta."  
"Did you hear the rules, Haruka-sempai?"  
  
A blond that WuFei had not known was there stepped out of the shadows and grinned boyishly at her  
younger comrade.  
  
"Clear as a bell, Tora-chan. I'll keep watch over the match."  
"Arigatou."  
  
Haruka became serious, stepping closer to the two fighters, making sure her dress didn't get in  
the way of her movement.  
  
"Salute each other ... " a pause while the two made the traditional sweeping salute with  
their swords, "Ready!"  
  
The two teens took on en-guard positions.  
  
"Round one. Begin!"  
  
Makoto and WuFei watched each other warily, each waiting for the other to make their move. They  
had marked a makeshift strip on one of the mats, so they knew where not to step. WuFei knew he  
had endless patience on his side, but it seemed that the girl had the same advantage. She  
grinned rather lazily at him, egging him on.  
  
"I am not so easily moved by taunts," he warned her.  
  
Her grin became more apparent.  
  
"Neither am I. I also do not believe in underhanded tricks like that. I'll thank you not  
to question my actions without good reason. There are many possible situations I might smile  
about."  
  
WuFei snorted. She was trying to confuse him. He would have to be aware of that --  
  
*THWACK*  
  
Somewhere in his musings, she had slipped through his defense and her sword was now connected  
solidly with the middle of his chest.  
  
"Lesson 1: Never turn your attention away from the opponent. It's not a pretty sight  
afterward."  
  
The Chinese boy seethed, nearly seeing red. How dare she mock him ... how dare he let his guard  
down? He drew back from the sword and got ready to fight again.  
  
"First round goes to Makoto. Ready!" called Haruka.  
  
Makoto answered his ready position with her own.  
  
"Round two. Begin!"  
  
This time WuFei vowed not to let anything get to him, or past him. He kept a wary eye on her  
sword, while the other watched her face for any clues she might give up as to what move she would  
make. Finally, she got impatient and lunged. He was ready this time with a block. Jump away.  
Lunge. Block. Advance. Retreat. Swing. Block. Thrust. Parry.  
  
She has some skill. Impressive. WuFei thought idly. "You are sloppy in your ways. Your  
form is not proper."  
"My form is fine, thank you."  
  
Parry. Feint. Block. Thrust. Retreat. Swing. Shift. Duck. Jump.  
  
"You are weak! You can't even swing well with that sword. Why don't you just give up?"  
"I. Am. Not. Weak. Kisama!"  
  
Emotions took control. Wild lunge. Makoto was blinded by the anger and missed the sword  
sweeping down to slash a nice sized tear in her chest protector.  
  
"Lesson 2: Never let your emotions get the best of you. Bad things happen as an outcome."  
"Round two goes to Gaijin-san. Ready! Begin!" Haruka commanded.  
  
This time WuFei just leapt into it, not giving Makoto a chance to breathe. He swung hard and  
fast, and had to admit he was rather impressed when she blocked them all. Swing, connect, apart,  
swing, connect, apart, swing, connect, apart. It was a continuous pattern until Makoto leapt  
impossibly high into the air to jump over a low swing and came down.  
  
*SNAP* *THUD*  
  
A sword landed point down, sticking straight up in the air, in the mat about five feet away from  
the dueling teens. They stood there, panting, Makoto gripping her sword like it was a safety  
line. Sticking through WuFei's face protector and right above his heart.  
  
~Owari, chapter 1~ 


	2. Enconters Before Dinner

Here we have the new and (hopefully) improved chapter 2. Let me know what you think by reviewing  
it, onegai!  
Oh yeah, and if there's any confusion, this: ///blah, blah/// is a flashback scene.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Okaasan? You wished to see me?" the Moon Princess asked, entering the huge throne room.  
  
The gentle queen smiled down at her daughter from her throne. All who stood before the queen of  
the Silver Millennium were intimidated by her regal baring, but she had such a disarming smile  
that their fears were immediately put to rest. She waited until the girl had crossed from the  
door to her pedestal before speaking.  
  
"Hai, my darling. I am sure by now you have heard about the colony that exploded naught  
but two suns ago?"  
"Hai, Okaasan, I have."  
  
The queen nodded, pleased that her daughter was at least keeping up with the current events, if  
not the rest of her studies. Though she knew her daughter would not take well to the idea of an  
arranged marriage, she could only hope for the best.  
  
"Not all were killed. There was one survivor. He is here now, on the moon ... " Serenity  
paused, "He is your fiancee."  
  
Princess Selenity's mouth dropped open in shock. A betrothal, without her consent? This was  
something she had never given thought to, never thought she would have to deal with.  
  
"You ... you have betrothed me? ... " she squeaked.  
  
A million things were running through her head. Why would her mother do something like this  
without telling her? Without giving her a chance to choose? How did she cope? What about  
Heero? And most importantly, how did she get out of this?! She could think of nothing.  
Finally, with sad eyes, showing her mother how she really felt, Selenity nodded.  
  
"Very well, okaasan. Wakatta. I will wait until tonight to meet him, if that pleases  
you."  
  
Queen Serenity stood from her throne and slowly walked down the steps to her daughter, her dress  
hindering her movement. She took the small girl in her arms and hugged her reassuringly.  
  
"It will be fine. I understand you must need some time to get used to the idea. Do not  
worry, my daughter. ... You may go now."  
  
The small princess pulled out of her mother's embrace and gave a small smile and curtsy. Then  
she turned and left the room. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it and willed  
herself not to cry. She would have to be strong for once.  
  
"Sele-chan! What happened? You look awful!" yelled a cheerful, though worried, voice.  
  
The Moon princess turned and saw another blond girl running to her. Minako-hime, Princess of  
Venus and Sailor Venus, leader of the Sailor Senshi. She smiled softly at the girl who stopped  
beside her, panting for breath.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Minako-chan."  
"Kon ... nichi ... wa ... Sele-chan. What's ... wrong?" the other panted.  
  
Selenity giggled a little and sighed.  
  
"Betsuni, betsuni. Okaasan has just informed me of my betrothal. It's nothing to worry  
about. I've been waiting for this day."  
  
Minako looked horrified. Being from the planet associated with love, she was taught to see the  
threads of destiny that connected lovers, and knew that Heero and Selenity were bound by the red  
thread. While it was not the purest kind of love, it could only grow stronger with each passing  
day.  
  
"YOUR BETROTHAL?!"  
"Hai. Tonight is the welcoming party for him. He is the only survivor of his colony."  
"The one that exploded?"  
"Mm."  
  
The Moon princess found herself engulfed in a comforting hug. She returned it sadly.  
  
"Shimpai nai! Be happy. This is your engagement! It will not be official until your  
mother announces it, there may be a chance for you and Heero yet. There can be no frowns when it  
comes to love!" Minako declared, secretly praying that the Queen would change her mind and  
announce the engagement of Heero and the Princess instead.  
  
Selenity laughed, no matter what the situation, the bubbly princess of Venus always knew what to  
say. She hugged Minako back with more fervor.  
  
"Arigatou, Minako-chan!"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He'd been beaten. By a woman. Again. He hadn't felt cheated about it either, or wanted  
revenge, or felt weak or annoyed. Then he just had to go and meet up with his whining fiancee,  
WuFei mused angrily as he stomped through the gardens, completely lost ... but not really caring.  
Finally he stopped near a small pond surrounded by weeping willow trees and green bushes with  
white flowers dotting them. It was a very peaceful setting, one that he could meditate easily in  
and try to figure out the torrent of emotions flowing in him.  
  
/// She'd won. Makoto had proved him wrong, like Meiran had, and won. But she hadn't seem happy  
about her victory. In fact, she'd seemed disappointed, not in him, but in herself. Haruka had  
come over and declared her the winner, congratulating her with a pat on the shoulder, but no  
words. Then she'd left, and the two had been left alone. Neither knew what to do or say, so  
they stood there. Finally Makoto took a deep breath and looked at him.  
  
"Sumimasen!" she'd cried, and ran out.  
  
WuFei stared after her. He knew what he was thinking, but did not want to say it out loud. His  
stubbornness and pride would not allow for that.  
  
"Dai ... daijobu ... " he'd whispered to the air after she'd gone.  
  
He turned and walked out of the gym in the opposite direction. Three voices came down the hall  
talking to each other, about him. He hid in the shadows of a pillar that circled around a  
corner.  
  
" ... so when you meet him, remember to be nice."  
"And do not stuff your face like you always do."  
"Rei-chan! You're so mean!" a voice whined.  
"Selenity-hime! Shush! Kitei. This is your fiancee. If I am right, he has come from a  
strict up-bringing culture, which means his ways are different from ours. So you must have an  
open mind when you speak to him."  
  
THAT was his fiancee?! The whining brat?! K'so!  
  
"We do not know what he is like, but if Ami-chan is right, then he is probably a  
fighter."  
"A fighter!? Shimatta!"  
"Sele-chan! Watch your language. I know you do not like fighting and violence, but  
remember, things can not always be solved by talking over hot cups of tea. The world would not  
need us if we could."  
"I know I know, but okaasan is giving me up to a soldier? He's gonna be all strict and  
everything's gonna run on a militaryliy timed day and leave no room for fun and the food is gonna  
be awful and, and ... "  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"Sele-chan! Yamero! Do not say another word, I do not want to hear it! You do not know  
what he is like, do not make assumptions!" barked a new voice, one he recognized to be ...  
Makoto's!?!  
"Ma ... Mako-chan?!"  
  
He could almost see the tall girl falling to her knees as was respectful form.  
  
"Sumimasen, Selenity-hime! I didn't mean to ... I ... I just ... "  
  
Now he could almost see the others fall to their knees so they were eye to eye with her. He  
could envision comforting hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Was it your gift?" the first voice.  
  
An imagined nod.  
  
"You felt something, didn't you? Pain?" the other voice.  
" ... Torture ... "  
  
That was when he had made himself known. He had stepped out of the shadows and walked into the  
hall, into their line of vision.  
  
"Betrothed," he'd said to announce himself, "I would speak with you in private."  
  
She had looked up, shocked, but had stood and followed him father down the hall. Though she did  
not want to acknowledge his presence, at this point she had no real choice.  
  
"Betrothed," she said, curtsying.  
"So you do know your manners. That is good."  
"Nani?! ... You, who knows nothing of our culture, assume that I have no manners?! How  
dare you?!" she shouted at him.  
  
WuFei smirked at her. She realized what he had been doing, egging her to see how she handled  
herself, and at least had the good grace to blush.  
  
"You are an interesting girl. Not one I'd choose for a fiancee, but we have very little  
choice on the matter. Perhaps you will become even more so when you grow up and learn a bit of  
self control."  
"You're as mean as Rei-chan!" she whined, "Why did you have to come here and ruin  
everything? And Heero was about to ask 'Kaasan ... oh never mind! I hate you!"  
  
She ran to her friends as WuFei stalked away, wishing he had never accepted the proposal of her  
mother.///  
  
"Saa, neither of us handled ourselves very well, did we?" the Chinese boy mused to  
himself.  
"Iie. I'd say you rather didn't."  
  
WuFei snapped his head around, searching for the owner of the voice.  
  
"Dare da?"  
"Tsk, tsk. Such a short time and you've already forgotten me. I'm rather disappointed."  
  
Makoto appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, on his other side, leaning boyishly against a tree.  
Her face was set in an innocent smirk, but the boy knew enough from Meiran and the war to know  
that she was anything but innocent. She was too well educated in the art of fighting not to have  
some amount of blood on her hands.  
  
"I figured you'd find your way here. I often come here myself, and we're not as different  
as you'd like us to be. Come on now, we've got to get you settled in your quarters before the  
dinner tonight. I can show you to Duo, then he'll take you to your room," the Senshi of Jupiter  
smiled and pushed away from the tree.  
  
WuFei got up slowly, wondering when she'd snuck up on him, and mentally berating himself for the  
slip in his guard.  
  
"Very well. Ikuyo."  
  
Makoto smirked again, amused and slightly smug this time, as WuFei began walking in the wrong  
direction.  
  
"'Fei-kun."  
  
The boy whirled around. He opened his mouth to rant at her about his name being 'WuFei', but  
Makoto jerked her thumb over her shoulder.  
  
"We're going this way."  
  
~Owari, chapter 2~ 


	3. WuFei Gets A Tour

Not much to say 'bout this chapter that hasn't been said. OH YEAH! Disclaimers, every authors  
*favorite* thing ::rolls eyes:: ::looks down at paper and reads monotone::  
I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respective owners, Naoko-sensei  
and if you know who owns GW, it's that guy. Do not sue unless you wish to recieve a pair of old  
socks and 2 pennies, because that's all I own. Thank you.  
That out of the way, enjoy!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
If there was one thing WuFei just had to admit, it was that the Moon Palace was beautiful. The  
buildings were nothing like the familiar, traditional beauty of his own home, but it was  
beautiful nonetheless. He could not keep up his usual mask of indifference and allowed himself  
to look around in some awe. Makoto noticed this out of her peripheral vision, but did not say  
anything. She did smile, though. Duo was waiting for them, as she promised, in front of the  
doors that led to the male quarters. The first thing WuFei noticed about him, was how his face  
lit up when he saw the girl and immediately moved to embrace her.  
  
"Mako-chan, there you are. And you must be Chang WuFei. Ore wa Duo Maxwell. Yoroshiku,"  
the violet eyed boy said with a huge grin, You may not remember me, Fei, but I'm going to be  
your friend anyway. Yakusoku.  
  
WuFei looked surprised and a wave of jealousy swept through him. He seemed very familiar with  
Makoto, seeing as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and she did not move to get  
him off. The Chinese boy nearly ground his own teeth out, though if you asked him why he would  
not be able to explain.  
  
How dare he just embrace her?! ... What the hell am I thinking?! I don't own her, hell!  
I just met her! Okay, WuFei, shut up and just play nice.  
  
Shaking his head, WuFei took the hand that was offered from under her arm. This braided boy  
seemed very friendly for someone he'd just met, therefore he had no problems about offering one  
of his rare tiny smiles to go with it.  
  
"Hai, ore wa Chang WuFei. Yoroshiku," he replied, shaking it.  
"Duo-chan, I need you to show Fei-kun here to his room. Oh, and try not to let Heero know  
about why he's here, ne?" Makoto asked and winked, craning her neck to look at him.  
  
Duo winked back and rubbed his nose to hers.  
  
"Nan demo nai. I'll see you later, koi. Don't you have some cooking to do?"  
"Mm," the girl nodded and elegantly twirled out of his arms, "Ja matta ne, koibito."  
  
And with that, she walked away. WuFei stared after her, not at all pleased with himself for  
showing his weakness, but not able to help it. The braided boy noticed this and grinned.  
  
"Quite a girl, ne?"  
  
WuFei nodded slightly before catching himself and glaring at Duo. That was when he noticed a  
second thing about Duo, his long braid. He seemed very familiar, though the Chinese boy found  
himself at a loss to know why. Rather than let his confusion and surprise show, however ...  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Women are weak," he snapped.  
  
Duo sighed, rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms behind his head. Though he and WuFei had  
almost been what you could call lovers, he had to admit that the other boy needed a reality check  
in certain areas. The fact that it had been so long ago did nothing to take away the fact that  
WuFei seemed not to have changed at all.  
  
"If you want to think that, then they are," he agreed, heading off in the opposite  
direction as Makoto, "But don't let the Senshi hear you say that."  
"Senshi?"  
"Mmmhmm ... they protect the moon, the earth, and all of the Silver Millennium. They're  
very powerful, and they're all female."  
  
WuFei stared at the retreating back of the braided boy. He found that he could not move. Things  
were piling on top of things that boggled his mind, and the new life he had been forced to take  
on was not something he was ready for.  
  
"Saa ... come on now. We've got to get you settled in. And, of course, keep you away from  
Heero," Duo called.  
"You're the third person to mention him. Why do I need to be kept away?"  
  
Duo smirked. He could hear the hidden curiosity in WuFei's voice, that was all a part of his  
training. He remembered WuFei, all right, including all his mannerisms.  
  
"Well ... it's like this. Heero and the princess are lovers. Now you're engaged to the  
princess. Heero can be a little trigger happy when he's angry, which you might already know ...  
and right now he's pretty angry."  
"Doushite?"  
"Ahh ... let's just say that he's mad that you got a head start on him, shall we?"  
  
A head start? What the hell was *that* supposed to mean? WuFei mentally shook his head; it did  
not matter anyway. Nothing anyone said or did, excluding Queen Serenity, would make any  
difference in the engagement. A part of him desperately wished for her to do something, but he  
was a man of his word and would carry out his acceptance of the marriage. He followed Duo  
through a long corridor that did not seem to end. He stopped at one point to open another door  
that lead to another long corridor. As they finally reached the end of *that* corridor, WuFei  
could hear the strains of music and singing. He tilted his head to the side, trying to hear it  
better.  
  
Who's that? I've never heard something that beautiful ...   
"Ah yes, I forgot to mention. Off to that side is where Michiru-san, Quatre-kun,  
Trowa-kun and Rei-chan like to practice their music. They will be tonight's special  
entertainment. We can get a preview, if you'd like," Duo offered, looking over his shoulder at  
the Chinese boy.  
  
WuFei shrugged, showing his usual indifferance. He did like the sound, though, and found himself  
intregued by it. The braided tour guide took this as an affirmative and nodded.  
  
"All right, then. Let's have a peak inside."  
  
Duo pushed open a set of doors silently, which thankfully did not lead to another long hallway,  
and they stepped inside. The room was brightly lit by artful lamps and a sky-light that gave the  
musicians an otherworldly glow. Standing in the middle of the room were a female violinist, a  
male flautist with the oddest bangs he'd ever seen, another female who was singing, and off to  
the side a little was a blond boy at a piano.  
  
"The one singing is Rei-chan, and Michiru-san is the one on the violin. Trowa-kun is  
playing the flute and that's Quatre-kun on the piano," Duo murmured, pointing out each player.  
  
WuFei just nodded absently, filing away that information for later and concentrating on the  
beautiful music. The song was one he had never heard before, with a solemn melody and haunting  
vocals. Rei's voice was clear and sweet, floating over the instrumentals. The four were so  
caught up with their music that they did not even notice their small audience. Though he would  
not admit it to anyone but himself, WuFei was extremely disappointed when the song ended. Duo  
immediately started clapping enthusiastically, with an almost manic grin that the Chinese boy  
found startlingly familiar. The clapping startled the quartet, and all heads instantly snapped  
up to find the intruders.  
  
"Ah! Duo-kun!" the blond called with a smile, "Sneaking up on people isn't polite."  
  
Duo shrugged and grinned at them, which they all mirrored.  
  
"Since when am I polite?"  
" ... You're not," the flautist said monotonously, but with the tiniest smile.  
"Tch, how rude. You wound me, Trowa-kun," Duo sighed mellow dramatically. "Minna-kun, I  
would like you to meet Chang WuFei. WuFei, meet Trowa-kun, Quatre-kun, Rei-chan and Michiru-san."  
  
Each bowed as their name was called. There was a quick "yoroshiku" exchanged between them, then  
Rei and Michiru left to get dressed for the ball that would be held that evening. Trowa and  
Quatre walked over to the other boys and accompanied them to WuFei's room.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"This is where you will be housed. Aren't you lucky? You get a room to yourself. I'm  
stuck sharing one with Mr. Personality over here," Duo announced as they walked through the  
doors.  
  
Apparently "Mr. Personality" was Trowa, who whacked Duo on the head lightly. The room was  
comfortable enough, with a large bed and soft covers, a closet and dresser with a body length  
mirror. The walls were decorated with pieces of art from famous artists and scrolls of kanji  
telling stories of the moon and childrens fairy tales. It was lit with the same beautiful lamps  
that were found in the music room. As the braided boy said, there was only one bed, which meant  
WuFei had it to himself. He considered himself very lucky that Heero was sharing a room with  
Quatre after the stories he'd been told.  
  
"Domo," the Chinese boy said simply, sitting on the bed.  
"We'll leave you to get ready. Trowa here has just now volunteered to come by later and  
pick you up so you don't get lost." Duo continued, "And believe me, it's easy to get lost around  
here, if you're new."  
  
WuFei gave Trowa a questioning look, but the other boy just shrugged and nodded. Then he walked  
out with Duo, who waved over his shoulder as he left, hounding him about something or other.  
WuFei was getting the impression that Duo liked to talk ... a lot, and for some reason, he was  
all right with that. There was something about Duo and Makoto that made him want to stay around  
them as long as he possibly could. He finally noticed Quatre, who'd stayed behind for a second,  
studying him.  
  
"Don't be so tense," the blond said suddenly.  
  
WuFei blinked, a show of emotion on his part.  
  
"Nani?"  
"Don't be so tense. Granted these are not the best of times we are going through, but  
the people here are, for the most part, very friendly. Nobody's going to bite your head off. Just  
relax and open up a little. You'll have a lot of friends in no time."  
  
He grinned a million watt grin and WuFei could only watch as Quatre gracefully swept out of the  
room, too stunned to do anything else. Frist another woman who could beat him in a fight, then a  
manic braided boy, both of these people he could have *sworn* he knew, and now this blond boy was  
telling him to lighten up. This was certainly an interesting bunch of people he'd wound up with,  
and it would take a lot of getting used to. Anything for the greater good, as his master had  
always said.  
  
~Owari, chapter 3~  
  
Yes, this chapter is shorter than the others. Deal. There's only so much that one can say at a  
time. Oh, and that disclaimer up there? It applies to *all* chapters in this story, so you will  
not see it again. Arigatou! 


	4. The Ball

Chapter 4  
Trowa knocked on WuFei's door a few hours later; it was time to present the new boy to the  
population of the moon kingdom. He smiled slightly as he waited for the new boy. WuFei seemed  
rather like Makoto, sans the 'women are weak' complex. This of course, meant he most likely  
would *not* like parties with large crowds, and this party would have a *huge* crowd. The door  
opened promptly and the Chinese boy stood there, looking like he had been waiting for a long  
time.  
"Dekiteiru ka?" the prince asked anyway.  
  
WuFei nodded once.  
"Hai."  
"Saa, ikuyo."  
  
Trowa turned away and began walking to the ballroom, wondering if he would be followed. He hated  
having to wait for people, though the Chinese boy did not seem like the sort of person to keep  
someone waiting. WuFei paused for a few seconds, then headed after the taller boy. As they  
walked, WuFei could not help but wonder why Trowa reminded him of someone, and who that someone  
was.  
"He's abnormally tall ... hmmm ... tall ... Makoto's also quite tall ... " he muttered to  
himself, not realizing that Trowa was trained as well as he was, if not better, as a Gundam  
pilot.  
"Mou ichido?" the soft voice asked, a smile coloring it.  
  
WuFei snapped his head up from staring at the floor as he walked along. Had he really been  
*that* loud? Trowa chuckled softly, this boy was very easily surprised, no matter how well he  
hid it.  
"Nani?"  
"You muttered something."  
That's pointing out the obvious "Did I?"  
"Ee. I was wondering what you were thinking about. You mentioned my imotou."  
IMOTOU?! "Honto ni ... who is she?"  
  
The Jovian prince glanced back at him out of his one visible eye. The bangs that covered the  
other gave him a mysterious air and he wore a small grin that announced that he knew something  
the rest of the world did not.  
"Makoto."  
  
WuFei stared at Trowa's back, widened eyes the only indicator of his surprise, and tried to walk  
without tripping or just plain falling down from shock. *Now* he knew whom Trowa reminded him  
of, though he would *never* have guessed it, the two were so different.  
Though it does make sense. They have the same disconcerting eyes, that same green ...  
and their body frames are similar, besides the obvious differences. The height ... the hair color  
... it's all there.  
  
The prince of Jupiter studied WuFei.  
He seems nice enough. Polite anyway, not like in the OZ base. He seems sad. I wonder if  
he remembers Duo ... iie. He doesn't, so I won't bring it up.  
  
That decided he led WuFei, without furthur conversation, through the many halls and into the huge  
room where the ball would take place. WuFei thought he might stop breathing when they entered.  
The ballroom was filled with hundreds upon hundreds of people, all talking and laughing or  
dancing. The people were everywhere, people he knew and people he had never seen. He absently  
wondered exactly how many there were, and how they all managed to dance without killing each  
other.  
There are too many! he thought in panic, surveying the room and looking for a friendly  
face, K'so! I can't handle this! Where are Makoto and Duo ... At least I know them ... Kamisama,  
I *hate* dances!!!  
  
Rei, Michiru, Quatre and Trowa would take their place on the music stand soon but for now they  
were all milling around. Makoto and a blond girl that WuFei hadn't seen before were talking  
animatedly in a corner. Quatre approached, said something that made both girls smile, and wisked  
the blond off to dance. Makoto sighed happy for her friends, but lonely without Duo, then tilted  
her head up as if hearing something. She frowned, looking concerned. After a few seconds, the  
Jovian princess looked over at Trowa and himself and she approached, going immediately to WuFei's  
side.  
"Youkoso, Fei-kun, oniichan. I didn't think you'd show up so soon."  
  
The Chinese nodded in greeting, not looking at her, trying to keep his panic subsided. As a  
scholar he made it a practice to stay away from large crowds of people, and this was certainly  
one of those things he would love to have avoided. He would probably never tell Makoto how glad  
he was to see her at that moment, but then, she gave the impression that she already knew. Trowa  
smiled down at his sibling, one of his rare, soft smiles reserved for people he loved. The only  
other people Makoto had ever seen him bestow it upon were their parents and Ami. She grinned at  
that thought, her gentle friend and stoic brother might seem like an odd couple, but they really  
were fit for each other. She had asked Minako about that once, and the Senshi of Venus had  
explained that they were connected with a pink threat of destiny. Apparently the pink threat  
meant that they enjoyed clashing heads over intellectual matters, and that brought them closer  
with each passing day, no matter that they were shy, and it was a thread that was not easily  
broken. Makoto remembered how glad she had been when she had heard that, she knew that Trowa  
really needed someone who would remain faithful, and Ami was nothing if not intelligent and  
faithful.  
"Ja matta ne, imouto," Trowa said, spotting Ami, "I'll be finishing a debate with Ami-san  
if you need me. Or on the stage."  
"Hai, oniichan. You know I'll be clapping loudest."  
  
Makoto winked at him as they hugged and watched Trowa disappear into the crowds. She knew that  
he was going to ask Ami to dance while they discussed the current politics of Earth. Wonder of  
wonders, that was somehow exciting to them, something she would never understand. WuFei,  
watching the siblings hug, experienced a brief flashback of him and one of his many cousins  
hugging at one of the rare family meetings his family held.  
Iie! I *won't* think of that. I'm here ... to be engaged ... Wonderful. Oh well, at  
least that'll take my mind off home. he told himself.  
  
Makoto grabbed his hand impatiently and began pulling him to the center of the ball room, trying  
to take his mind off everything that was wrong in his life. She knew that look he had about him,  
one of hopelessness and despair, and was determined not to let it take him over.  
"Hayaku, hayaku, Fei-kun. You have to meet Ami-chan and Mina-chan and Hotaru-chan and  
Setsuna-san. Duo told me you already met Rei-chan, Quatre-kun and Michiru-san. And you know  
Haruka-san from our sparring session. Minna-san da."  
  
WuFei nodded and let her drag him along. He did not know what else to do, having no real  
experiance with social gatherings, something Meiran had always nagged at him for. At home he had  
been a scholar, not liking to associate with living people and preferring time with his books.  
Here he did not even know where the library was.  
"I suppose you'll want to at least know who Heero is before hand ... " Makoto murmured  
thoughtfully.  
  
She looked around, knowing that Heero was a very secrative person, who blended into crowds well.   
Finally she spotted him with his older brother.  
"There he is."  
  
WuFei glanced over to where Makoto was pointing, curious but unwilling to show it. He saw two  
boys, dressed in the clothes of the royal family of Earth.  
"The shorter one is Heero, he's Sele-chan's boyfriend. The taller is Mamoru-kun, he's  
Rei-chan's boyfriend and betrothed."  
  
The Chinese boy nodded affirmative, he knew who was whom. The Jovian Princess grinned at him and  
kept looking around the room, her sharp, green eyes darting from place to place like only an  
experianced fighter's could. WuFei found himself surprised at the thought of Makoto being  
experianced in the ways of fighting, though he had been given first hand proof of that. The girl  
apparently found who she was looking for, because her eyes lit up.  
"Oh, there's Duo. Ikuyo, Fei-kun! Let's go talk to him."  
I don't know why we'd bother. Duo talks enough for everyone. the Chinese boy thought,  
resisting the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
There was a certain fondness behind those mental words that he just could not deny, though. Duo  
had been extremely friendly to him and had made him feel at home. These two were his first ...  
dare he say it, friends? Yes, they were. They cared about him and how he was getting along in  
this new home of his. Not to mention that he kept bashing his head into a wall trying to figure  
out why, why *why* he thought they were familiar.  
"Then we'll join him and listen to him talk. Either way you wish to put it, let's go!"  
she giggled at him.  
  
WuFei stared at Makoto, wondering how on the Moon or Earth or Universe she could have heard his  
thoughts. It was either that or she could read body language really well, but ... he remembered  
... Ami, was it?, mentioning something about her 'Gift' earlier that day. Maybe this was it,  
that Gift. Then again, maybe he was just being weird and scholorly, as he was known to be,  
trying to find the answer to the un-answerable.  
I'll ask Duo or Trowa ... later. he decided.  
"Duo-chan!" Makoto called, over the noise of the dancers and musicians.  
  
The braided boy looked up immediately upon hearing his name, head swishing from side to side as  
he searched for the owner of the voice. WuFei was startled to see this, the ball room was  
insanely loud and surely noone's hearing could be *that* good. Then again, *his* was so maybe  
... When Duo saw who it was calling him, his face lit up with a grin that made his absolutely  
gorgeous ...  
EHHH?!?! Where did *that* come from? //Demo ... he really is beautiful ...// Urasei!  
//Iie. He's beautiful and I'm going to enjoy the view.// No you're not. He's not any different  
than any other boy. //But you want to see him give *you* that smile.// No I don't. //Makoto,  
then?// IIE! I do *not* hold any feelings for them. //You're lying to yourself.// I am not.  
//You're being childish, then.// I am *not* being childish. //Then why are you arguing with  
yourself?//  
  
WuFei blinked. He *was* indeed arguing with himself. And if Makoto had been listening in ...  
No, she would not do that. But that did not take away from the fact that he had been arguing  
with himself. He had never done that in his life.  
"Oi, 'Fei-kun! Snap out of it!"  
  
The Chinese boy blinked, then shook his head as his eyes focused on two slightly concerned green  
ones. Duo stood behind her, also looking concerned, though he hid it better than she. For some  
reason he felt comforted by their concern, when on most occasions he would have dismissed it  
completely.  
"Shimatta, you scared me for a second there. It was like you were on another planet."  
Makoto grinned, determining that WuFei was all right.  
  
He rolled his eyes and offered a tiny smile to take away some of the harshness that might be  
interpreted.  
"Hn. Daijobu."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and sighed, shaking his head.  
"He sounds like Heero. C'mon, Mako-chan. May I request the pleasure of this dance?"  
  
Makoto giggled. Inwardly, WuFei frowned. Whether it was because he wanted to be the one dancing  
with Duo or Makoto, he could not tell. Maybe it was because he just did not want to be alone.  
"Kitto. I would love to," she turned to WuFei, "I'll be right back. Quatre-kun's over by  
the punch table, you can have him introduce you to Mina-chan, OK?"  
" ... Hn."  
  
Duo whirled Makoto away and WuFei watched them. They did look perfect together. With a heavy  
sigh, realising that he could never have either, he turned away and began looking for the punch  
table. As he passed a slightly open door, a hand shot out and dragged him into the room. WuFei  
tried to struggle, but the grip was like iron. A hand clamped firmly over his mouth, effectively  
cutting off any screams he might have had. He was slammed into a wall and saw stars for a  
second.  
"Yamero. You'll hurt yourself," commanded a soft, nasal voice.  
  
WuFei ceased his movements, preferring to have all his brain cells intact. He tried to see his  
attacker, but the room was too dark. A switch flicked on and a minimal amount of light shone  
through the darkness. He could just barely make out the silhouette of another boy in front of  
him.  
"You will not scream."  
  
It was not a question. WuFei shook his head, he would not give the bastard the satisfaction.  
The hand was removed from his mouth, but he remained firmly pressed against the wall. Yet  
another thing the boy found familiar about these people, but for the life of him could not figure  
out why.  
"Kisama," he hissed, "Dare da?"  
  
WuFei swore he could hear the other smirk.  
"Yuy. Heero Yuy."  
  
  
~Owari, chapter 4~ 


	5. So This Is Rivalry

Chapter 5   
  
Heero Yuy.   
This was the one he had been warned about time and time again? The one everyone was trying to   
keep him away from; and prince of the Earth to boot. The one who he vaguely remembered being in   
prison with those three or so months ago, with another boy who he could not remember. Well, that   
was not entirely true. WuFei did not believe that he would be alive today if it were not for   
that other boy. He remembered long, silky hair and laughing eyes and a friendly personality, he   
just did not remember the boy's name. If he remembered correctly about Heero, however, he had   
been the one who would not talk ... or move ... or do anything, really.   
WuFei chided himself.   
  
  
The silence stretched out between them, tense and assessing. Heero seemed to be studying his   
opponent, and WuFei was busy trying to figure out what his next move should be. He could not   
exactly just flat out fight the other, who was trained as he in the ways of the Gundam pilot, but   
he also could not just stand there and wait to be killed. Finally he took in a calm breath and   
looked Heero in the eyes.   
"Why have you dragged me here? What have I done to you?" he demanded.   
  
Heero cocked his head and stepped back from WuFei, allowing him proper breathing room. He still   
did not speak, preferring to stare at the Chinese boy in a manner that made him want to fidget.   
The look he was receiving reminded him of his father just before he was about to be punished.   
His father had always been a harsh man, but at least with his father WuFei knew that he would   
live to see tomorrow.   
"You took her," Heero said suddenly.   
  
The Chinese boy blinked. Now it was his turn to stare, mouth opening and closing but no sound   
coming from it. He knew he looked like an idiot, he felt like one, but he could not come up with   
any proper words to express his disbelief.   
"Nani?"   
"Selenity Hime. You took her from me. She doesn't want to marry you. You're making her   
unhappy."   
  
Well, at the very least he was clear in his words. That was something WuFei liked, well, more   
accurately *admired* in people. If he did not like the person, than he did not like the person,   
but that did not mean he could not admire a particularly valuable quality in them. He found   
bluntness to be worth something as opposed to those who would beat around the bush too often, or   
attempted to "kiss the proper butt". Finally WuFei sighed.   
"I didn't take her from you. She was offered and I accepted, not knowing she might   
already be taken. If you must know, I'm not exactly thrilled about the marriage, either. But I   
have agreed to it, and I will see that promise through."   
  
Heero snorted softly.   
"A man of honor."   
"If you want to call it that."   
  
There was silence once more, each boy weighing his options and planning out the consequences of   
his actions. After thinking, both decided to do nothing but continue to study each other. To do   
anything else might cause ... undesired attention to be brought upon them, and it would not do   
for either to be caught in some sort of "scandal". Especially because one was marrying the   
heiress to the Moon Kingdom, and the other was the Prince of Earth. The studies continued until   
the doors burst open.   
"Heero! There you are."   
"Selenity ... "   
  
WuFei blinked again, this was not looking good for him. First Heero wanting to kill him, and now   
the *reason* he was wanted dead. The Moon princess all but floated as she crossed the room and   
stopped in front of Heero.   
"What are you doing, Heero?"   
  
The other boy shrugged. Selenity sighed and threw up her arms in frustration, looking rather   
dignified though childish, WuFei noted. She placed her hands on her hips in an attempt to look   
imposing, but only managed to look annoyed.   
"Heero, what am I going to do with you? This is why 'Kaa-san was so eager to have me be   
engaged, I'll bet anything on it! You know how she feels about violence. This isn't going to help   
the situation any."   
WuFei   
though idly and smirked.   
"He took you from me."   
the Chinese boy sighed,   
"Look, he didn't *take* me. He didn't know I had someone to be taken from. And anyway,   
I'm not a possession that can be passed around," Selenity paused and began pacing, "I don't like   
this, and I doubt he does any more than I do -- "   
"And you can stop talking about me like I'm not in the room, arigatou gozaimasu." WuFei   
said irritably.   
  
Selenity stopped her pacing and it was her turn to blink.   
"Gomen nasai. I didn't even see you there," she said sheepishly.   
  
Resisting the urge to fall over like a cartoon character, the Chinese boy sighed. It was going   
to be a long night.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Duo watched Makoto intently as they danced around the large ballroom. She was happy to be with   
him, that much he was sure of, but her heart was not really into the dance. She seemed to be off   
her own little world, the world of being worried about someone or something.   
"You're worried," he stated.   
"Hmm?" Mako quirked an eyebrow and sighed, "I guess I am. Sele-chan really isn't happy   
about the marriage. She was looking forward to Heero asking for her hand. And ... I suppose I'm   
worried about Fei-kun. He reminds me of me when I first came here. Sabishi. Ya know?"   
  
Duo nodded, cheerful violet eyes unusually somber.   
"Yeah, I know. I remember you back then, too, ya know. You weren't half as happy as you   
are now. I see you in him, too. That's why we're both bein' so friendly, ne?"   
"Hontou ni? And here I thought it was because you still had feelings for him?"   
  
The American looked at her with widened eyes.   
"M ... Mako-chan! You know I love you, a -- "   
"So you *don't* want to try us all together?"   
" -- I don't want ... huh?"   
  
Makoto sighed and gave him a small grin.   
"Well, I don't know how I feel about his exactly, but he *is* rather exotic and good   
looking ... "   
  
The boy who called himself Shinigami nearly fell over in shock. Then it hit him and he grinned.   
"I love you."   
"I know. Demo ... back to me being worried, I'm also kinda scared about what Heero might   
do to WuFei. You know how he gets better than I do."   
  
Duo chuckled, "Tell me about it. On second thought, don't. C'mon, babe, don't worry so much. Have   
fun, it's a party!"   
"I'll have fun, don't worry. ... Something's not right, though."   
"What do you mean?"   
"I sense a storm brewing, and it's not natural."   
"Forget about it babe. You'll have plenty of time to brood over it later. You can talk to   
the Outers about it over tea or something. IMA! You will lighten up and have fun. Don't make me   
use the Force."   
  
Makoto managed a smile for him and laughed as he spun her in circles. This, she knew, was why   
she loved Duo. His ability to make her see the bright side of everything, his strength to be   
able to do that after all the things he had seen. Things she knew easily rivaled her worst   
nightmares. And though she was still worried about WuFei, she began to have fun.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Heero, kite. Ai shiteru. You know that. But I have to respect my mother's wishes until I   
can find some way to persuade her to end this engagement. Then you can ask her, ne? Just give it   
some time," Selenity pleaded.   
"We don't *have* time," Heero insisted, never once rasing his voice, "The announcement is   
tonight."   
"IT IS?!" Selenity and WuFei chorused.   
  
Heero sighed.   
"The whole palace is talking about it. It's hard not to hear it."   
  
Selenity and WuFei looked at each other, mutual fear painted on their faces. They paused for a   
second and nearly laughed, but neither was really in the mood for it. Heero moved over to the   
Princess' side and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. She snuggled into his warmth, and   
he glared at WuFei over her shoulder, talking without speaking.   
//She's mine!//   
  
WuFei rolled his eyes and shrugged.   
//I think we made that clear. I don't want her.//   
  
Heero quirked an eyebrow.   
//Oh? You don't want the most important political power in the universe?//   
  
WuFei crossed his arms and smirked.   
//Nope. I've got someone else in mind.//   
  
That last bit made him stop. Someone else? What the hell was he thinking? He did not have   
anybody in mind, let alone want anybody. The nasty little voice told him otherwise, however.   
  
  
The little voice was gone for the time being, but had promised to be back. A trigger happy boy   
and a pissed off princess were holding him hostage in a room. And he did not know where the hell   
he could go, so he was stuck. Things were *not* looking up.   
  
~Owari chapter 5~


End file.
